


Corridors

by StilesFillTheVoid



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Maze Runner AU, OC, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Teen Wolf, The Maze Runner - Freeform, Zombie, Zombies, so slow everyone will hate me, sterek, very slow build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesFillTheVoid/pseuds/StilesFillTheVoid
Summary: When Stiles finds himself in the maze with no memories and no recognition of who he is, he slowly gets used to the life that he has accepted to live for a very long time. That is until the box brings in another person that same month. A person that seems to recognize him as he gasps his name when he wakes up from the box.AU where Stiles and Derek are in the maze from The Maze Runner





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! So.. yeah this is my first work to be posted. I've always been too scared to actually post any of my work but I have been watching The Maze Runner a lot and I just got the idea of this a decided i should actually share this. I don't know if any one else has done a Teen Wolf/ TMR crossover, I'm sure there has been.  
> Anyways, I'm not sure how often this will be updated but I am thking at least once every two weeks.  
> Please make sure to leave feed back and thank you so much for taking a look at my first fic!

The shrill alarm was all around him, his vision was stained with red every time the noise screamed in his ears. His head felt like it was going to explode at any moment and he had no idea what was going on, where he was at, or who he was. He felt movement as he desperately felt around for something that he recognized. The environment that he was in looked like a cage and it was moving, jarring him side to side. He couldn’t breathe, he realized as he was choking on the hot dry air that was suffocating him. He realized his body was soaked in sweat, his vision being blurred from the sweat running down his face. He needed to get out of there. As if on cue, the cage stopped, causing him to loose balance and landing face first in a burlap sack full of hard metal. The alarm stopped and it was pitch black now. He could hear his ragged breath cutting into the complete silence.

There was a loud noise, the doors on top were opening, letting the bright light shine in. It was too bright as it caused him to look away, trying to shield his eyes with his arm. He wanted to look to see where the doors were opening to but every time he looked, his eyes would refuse. But then he heard voices. People were shouting. He looked up when his eyes finally adjusted a little, seeing vivid blue sky and a young man looking back up at him. His eyes were almost sympathetic. More people, all males, surrounded the cage that he was stuck in, all having different looks, sympathy like the other man, anger, fear, and humor. One of the guys jumps down into the cage and grabs him by the dirt covered shirt that he’s wearing.

“Day one greenie,” He says. He pulls on his shirt to get him to stand up. His legs are weak, like he hasn’t walked in days. His head is spinning as he manages to stand up straight. The others helps lift him out of the cage as others jump in to collect the bags and boxes that were in there with him. He looks around him, at the big open space that is grass, trees, and what looks like small huts on either side of him. He’s overwhelmed, his body reacting faster than his brain and he’s running. He doesn’t know where he is going but his instinct was to get far away from the cage. He could hear the others yell and laugh behind him, like they expected it. His heart is hammering against his chest. He feels his legs give out from under him and he rolls into himself as his body hits the hard ground. He groans as he lifts up his head, his breathe hitching as he sees a sight he’s never seen before. In front of him, towering the trees in front of it, is a huge stone wall. It’s surrounding him.

“Hey greenie,” He looks back. It’s the first face that he saw coming out of the cage. He walked towards him slowly. “Where am I?” His voice sounds foreign to him. It’s rough.

“It’s called the Glade. It’s your new home,” The boy looks at him with a sad smile.

“Who are you?” His voice struggles against the words he is trying to form.

“I’m Isaac.” The boy holds out his hand to help him up. He looks at Isaac, then back at the wall. “Please don’t run. If you come with me, we can try to explain as much as we can.” He grabs his hand and is pulled up to his feet. His legs are still shaking, making him wonder how long he was in that cage. He follows Isaac to the corner of the field. The field is probably more than a mile long from each wall. The grass and trees are bright green in contrast to the dark grey walls. He hears some boys talking behind him in hushed whispers. He notices that all the boys are staring at him, talking amongst one another. He feels like he has walked on a stage with two heads.

As he walks close to Isaac, he realizes that he can’t remember anything before he woke up in the cage. He can’t even remember his own name. He feels his head swimming and his breathing comes out in hard pants. His hand clutches his chest.

“Woah greenie, you’re going to be okay,” Isaac clutches his arm as he stumbles. “Just stay with me. We are almost to Boyd. He can explain things better than I can.”

“Isaac, I can’t-“ He still can’t breathe, his mind racing trying to find any information before the cage. “I can’t remember my name. I can’t remember anything.”

“Try to calm down. It has happened to all of us. Your name will come to you in a day or two.” Isaac keeps his hand wrapped around his arm to guide him to a hut that was bigger than the others. Isaac opens the wooden door and he walks in after him. There are old makeshift chairs and tables in the middle of the room with old papers spread out on each table. In the corner of the room, there was a group of people, one that he recognized as the guy that pulled him out of the cage.

“There’s the greenie,” the guys says when he notices him and Isaac approaching.

“This is Jackson, he is the keeper of the builders.” Isaac nods towards the man, Jackson.

“We make sure this shit hole is at least somewhat habitable.” Jackson says.

“Enough Jackson,” the large man behind him sighs out. He gets up from where he was sitting at the table with his hand filled with papers. “So, you’re the new member. The name is Boyd. As Isaac has probably informed you, the Glade is in fact your new home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He get some answers, but still has so many unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It's been a boring day so I decided to go ahead and post a new chapter.  
> Now, this fic is going to be slow.  
> So slow that everyone will... most likely hate me : , )   
> I want people that haven't seen or read The Maze Runner to understand what is happening and to be introduced to all the characters properly.   
> Our big bad wolf will show up eventually. And yes, werewolves are known but are not talked about a lot through the group.   
> But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. It's mostly still introductions and chapter 3 will be an intro chapter as well. I will probably start making these chapters a lot longer than 1k words.

“What is this place?” His throat is still scratchy from not using it for who knows how long. He is sitting on one of the dusty steps in the building that Isaac called the council. Jackson, Boyd, and another guy named Scott are all standing in front of him. 

“There’s a lot to explain but to be blunt, the Glade is where we all live. The walls you see out there,” Boyd nods his head towards the window that shows the towering wall. “That is the maze.”

“Basically we are stuck here because the runners still can’t find a way out of this place,” Jackson cuts in with a glare.

“Dude I’d like to see your ass run around a maze that changes every night!” Scott steps closer to Jackson, his shoulders high. 

“What do you guys mean? What are runners? What maze?” He didn’t need them to fight, he needed answers. There are so many questions running through his head. Boyd sighs and sits down next to him.

“The gates you see there, they lead to the maze. We’ve been stuck here for a long time. They bring a new person every month along with supplies that we need to survive. The runners, Scott and Joey, go into the maze every day to try and find a way out. But it changes every night. And before you ask why, we don’t know. We only know how to live with the maze.”

He sits there until he loses track of time. He notices the rest of the guys shuffle out of the hut. They may have told him where they were going but he can’t remember. His mind is racing. He has so many unanswered questions and he was just told that the people that seem so calm here don’t have all the answers. He is stuck here, and by the way they talk, he will be stuck here for a while. 

“Hey man,” he turns to see Scott peaking his head in the hut. He offers a friendly smile, but just like Isaac, it has a sort of sadness to it. He walks past the door and sits on a step that is above the one he was sitting on. He realizes that his butt was going numb. “There’s a gathering tonight to celebrate the new greenie. That’s you. Uh, you probably already knew that. It’ll start in about an hour when the sun starts going down. I can show you where the showers are if you would like.”  
“Yeah, that’d be nice,” they get up and head out of the council to the other side of the Glade. The showers are small stalls with bamboo pipes coming from a flume to some makeshift shower heads. Scott showed him how to work it and left him to shower by himself. The water was cold and there was only one bar of soap to wash his sweat covered body and his hair. Despite the chill on his body, he stayed under the spray of water. He registered how tired he was. His eyes were heavy and his legs and hands shook. If he had a mirror, he wouldn’t be surprised if his eyes are sunken in and ringed with dark circles.

When he gets dressed with new clothes that Scott must have laid out for him, he notices a huge bon fire by the other small huts. There are people running and shouting around the fire. They look like they are having a good time. He takes his old dirty clothes and heads over to where the others are. 

“Hey greenie!” Scott waves his hand where he is standing with a small group. He head over there and one of the guys hand him a jar that is half way full of a dark brown liquid. 

“So do you guys do this every night?” He looks over the strange substance in the jar and as everyone else is drinking it, decides it’s safe to drink. As soon as the liquid hits his tongue, he is spitting and gagging from the foul taste. “What is this shit?”

“It’s something that Boyd came up with,” One of the guys that has one of his arms slung around Scott’s shoulders laughs out. “I’m Joey by the way. I’m a runner with Scott.”

He opts out for more of the awful drink that everyone seems to be drinking and grabs a cup to fill it with water. He is finally able to swallow down the scratch in his throat and gulps down the rest of the water to fill his cup again. 

“So I see that you made it to the party greenie.” He turns around to see Jackson walking up to him. 

“Yeah, thanks for throwing it for me I guess.” 

“Trust me, if it were up to me, you’d have to find your way around here yourself like the rest of us did. It wasn’t until recently that we started having a gathering every night that new bait would come from the box.” 

“I didn’t know it was so troublesome to be a decent person.” He takes another sip of his water and watches Jackson out of the corner of his eye. He turns to fill up the cup one more time when he is struck in the back of the head with Jackson’s fist. 

“Jackson!” He hears Scott calling out. “Man, what the hell is your problem?” 

He feels his head ache coming back as he grips his hands into his hair. That’s when it comes to him. He sees his own face in his head. He hears his voice calling out. 

“Stiles,” he sighs out. “My name is Stiles. Scott, My name is Stiles!” He begins to scream his name. It feels so foreign but familiar to him at the same time. He feels Scotts hand grab his shoulder and yells out his name with him. Then everyone else joins in. It is almost comical with everyone laughing and hollering out his name and touching his shoulder like he just won an award. Scott hands him his jar with that awful liquid but he just takes a huge gulp and swings his arm around Scott who does the same thing. 

The rest of the night, he laughs as Scott rambles to the group of boys. Scott sits on one side while Isaac sits on the other, rolling his eyes at the dramatic ways Scotts flings his hands while he talks about his and Joey’s adventures in the maze. As Stiles takes more sips of the drink that Boyd made, he feels himself relaxing, even when he hears the sounds of mechanical sounds of the Maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr!  
> [(x)](http://gooberstarr13.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr!  
> [(x)](http://gooberstarr13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
